Light of moon
by Marylin067
Summary: Los recuerdos de su pasado llegan para evitar que siga durmiendo. [Scotland x Nyo América. ]
1. Corazón americano

Los grillos cantaban y la brisa suave mecía las plantas, era una noche bastante tranquila aunque un poco calurosa por la llegada del verano. El vecindario dormía serena mente, a excepción de cierta mujer, quien nuevamente volvió a sufrir insomnio ante la preocupación del mañana.

Se levantó a tomar una taza de leche tibia, pero se desvió del camino y terminó por subir las escaleras que llevaban al ático, lugar al que poco frecuentaba, pero que en aquella noche del sábado la llamaba por alguna razón.

No prendió ninguna luz, pues creía que no tardaría en estar allí, a pesar que sabía que lo último era mentira. Caminó hasta ubicarse bajo la suave luz que se colaba a través de una pequeña y única ventana del lugar, que iluminó su cabello tal como una cascada de oro. Le dedicó una mirada llena de melancolía a la luna, le interrogaba internamente el sobre su vida, su gente, quienes la rodeaban y en especial de su corazón.

En frente de ella, se encontraba un cofre considerablemente grande, que sin duda lo abrió, siendo recibida por una oleada de polvo, ocasionando que tosiera fuertemente por un rato. Cuando se recuperó, de éste sacó un vestido bastante elegante y por lo visto antiguo, del que en ella prendía una carta sellada por un corazón. Se levantó quitando la manta a un mueble, mostrando un gran espejo espejo. Sin duda lo probó, rasgando un poco la tela, su cuerpo había adquirido más peso a diferencia de los años en los que vivía con Alice.

Alice...

Fue ella que le regaló aquella carta, al que miró por unos cuantos segundos; que poseía aún el olor a rosas, ¿Cómo lo hizo? Bueno, eso no importaba en ese momento. Sólo se ha atrevido abrirlo una sola vez, se sentía horrible por no haberle correspondido como ansiaba la inglesa.

Alargó el momento admirándose con el ostentoso traje, recordando las razones por las cuales la motivó a independizarse.

«Quiero ser en quien verdad soy.»

Aquel pensamiento que llegó como una flecha provocó que frunciera el ceño, aun así, a pesar de haber traído un gran alivio a su nación, había sido egoísta con su deseo y lastimó a quienes más amaba.

Se desvistió lentamente para evitar que se dañara más y volvió a dejar el vestido donde lo encontró, dejando la carta encima de ella, no sin antes de darle un suave beso. Ahora, encontró unos panfletos del que contenía frases sobre la paz, los que recibió en una de la visita a Fukushima con Obama. Una tristeza amarga la invadió, ¿Cómo podría aceptar los sentimientos de alguien como Japón tras aquella atrocidad? La amabilidad de la nación oriental le hacía sentir culpabilidad, ni ella misma lograba perdonarse hasta el día de hoy, sin embargo, conservaría aún los papeles que fueron hechos gentilmente por los niños.

Sintió curiosidad al ver más allá del cofre una muñeca matrioska se asomaba. Creía que la había desechado, recordaba bien que fue en una de las tantas citas que tuvo con Iván para mejorar las cosas, pero su insistencia de hacerse una con él y el continúo acoso le terminó por desmotivar la relación, además, ¿Quién quisiera a una nuera tan loca como Bielorrusia? Le gustaban los retos, más no buscar un homicidio contra su persona.

Y así se quedó un buen rato, recordando a sus viejos amores, tanto humanos como naciones, había salido con la mayoría, pero ninguno de ellos la hacía sentir especial.

Quizás su destino era estar sola, lo común en una nación.

Cerró el baúl tras llenar su ser de nostalgia, lo acurrucó en una esquina para cubrirlo con una sábana, así olvidarlo por otro largo tiempo. Durante el camino de regreso a su habitación, sin percatarse de su presencia, terminó tropezando con una caja.

Maldijo en un susurro, acarició su propia cabeza por el golpe y volteó a mirar con odio al objeto como si lo hubiera hecho con mala intención. Trató de divisar la caja pero no sabía cuál era, la luz no alcanzaba para dejarle saber, así que tanteando en medio de la oscuridad la abrió, descubriendo a dentro una chamarra militar. La tela se le hacía poco conocida, dudaba, pero en el momento que la olió, una oleada de sentimientos encontrados la azotaron, agitando en un vuelco a su corazón. Soltó un profundo suspiro tras inhalar, no era nada más y menos que parte del uniforme militar de Escocia, que dejó abandonado en una de sus reuniones, supuso que no le era de gran importancia ya que lo esperó pero no hizo acto de presencia por reclamar, así que lo guardó para sí misma, en una caja para que el peculiar olor no se desvaneciera.

Se levantó torpemente, temiendo a caer de nuevo, pero aún mantenía la prenda en sus brazos, como si la estuviera protegiéndolo. Dejó atrás a la caja sin acomodarla en un lado y fue con él hasta la habitación. Sonrió con alegría, como hace tiempo no lo hacía; sin dudarlo, vistió la chamarra y luego se preparó para continuar durmiendo.

El tabaco, Whisky y un leve olor a colonia percibía su nariz, el que raramente se sentía acunado. Fácilmente podía imaginar cómo los fuertes brazos le rodeaban, como los fríos labios recorrían su nunca, la respiración del mayor chocar contra su piel y el escuchar pronunciar su nombre con su voz ronca.

Lo extrañaba, pero tenía miedo, ella le había hecho daño a todo aquel que apreció alguna vez, no deseaba que el escocés llegase a pasar por alguna situación grave con ella, no podría descansar viviendo con la culpa, si el simple hecho que el día de su independencia de los ingleses él debió odiarla, le angustiaba.

A pesar de ello...

¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse?


	2. Corazón escocés

Para el representante de Escocia, el desvelarse por beber alcohol no era algo fuera de lo normal, antes, era una rutina que cumplía cada cierto tiempo cuando se sentía… decaído.

Sus ojos serios miraban afuera el paisaje nocturno que la luna brillaba sobre el gran lago Ness, viendo como la única gran habitante nadaba por ahí mientras que escuchaba algunos éxitos antiguos en su gastado radio. Como era de costumbre, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad iba los fines o entre semana allá para vigilar y cuidar de Nessie de algún turista curioso o simplemente poder hacerle un poco de compañía.

Pero aquella noche extrañamente no quería sentirse solo que por lo general le gustaba estarlo. Agarró su botella de Whisky y salió tranquilamente al lago, se hincó a una orilla e hizo una figura extraña en el suelo, esperando a que su buena amiga saliera de allí; así la llamaba, no quería chiflar o hacer algún otro tipo de sonido, pues temía que alguien le llegase a imitar y la pobre monstruo saliera creyendo que se trata de la nación. En el momento que apareció, un agradable sonido lo saludó, siendo correspondida por una suave sonrisa del humano. — Niña, ¿te apetece pasear un rato? —La ser del lago se movía feliz, asintiendo con su cabeza y haciéndose a un lado para que pudiese subir su amigo, porque claro, a Allistor no le gustaba el término «amo», para él los seres mágicos eran como cualquier otro ser existente.

— Ugh, creo que ni borracho ni sobrio logro sacarla de mi cabeza. —Con aquel comentario, Nessie volteó a mirarlo de reojo. — ¡Ya sabes! La rubia que está obsesionada contigo por saber si existes o no. — La cara de ella formó evidente preocupación, le daban miedo los humanos a excepción es Allistor quien la crio. — Me molesta que varias veces aparezca, y no sólo durante el día, ¡sino incluso durante duermo! —Ladeó su rostro demostrando duda. — Su estúpida sonrisa brillante, su chillona voz, esas dulces carcajadas, los apodos cursis que me da. —Entre cerró sus ojos pero cuando la femenina comprendió a donde iba el asunto, le dedicó una mirada llena de picardía, haciendo que el escocés se sintiera abochornado y cubriera su cara un ambas manos. — ¿Qué? No es lo que piensas, ¡son pesadillas! ¡Y es así de fea! — Sacudió su cuerpo un poco fuerte, sabía bien cuando su amigo mentía. —Ugh, no sé cómo puedes pensar en eso, puede que esté buena, pero por favor, estamos hablando de Estados Unidos, nadie querría salir con ella. — «A excepción de mí», agregó en su mente. — No me mires así. — El chico compitió con una mala mirada a su compañera, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, sabía que lo hacía cuando ella le regañaba; era consciente de ser terco, ¡Pero en ése momento no se merecía el calvazo que le dio! Siempre le dolía demasiado los golpes de ella, ¿Y cómo no? — ¡Ouch! ¡Sólo digo la verdad! —Cuando menos se lo esperó, fue por el segundo golpe.

Después de discutir un rato y de que la nación cayese al agua (por evitar un tercer golpe) fue de regreso a la cabaña en la que descansaba cada vez que iba, bufando y maldiciendo. Una vez adentro de su habitación, cambió por completo su vestimenta, hasta que recordó algo. ¿Y su chamarra?, ¿dónde la habría dejado? ¿No traía consigo la botella? Dudaba que el primero se fuera al fondo del agua, pero mañana le pediría a Nessie que le dé su preciado Whisky, claro, si lo perdonaba en primer lugar. Se dispuso a dormir, pero se quedó mirando al techo fijamente, con sus brazos detrás de la nuca. Le dedicó una mirada casi fugaz a la luna y luego bostezó. — ¿Será? —Arqueo su poblada ceja. — Es demasiado atenta conmigo y es siempre dándome cariño como un abrazo o al menos un pellizco en la mejilla. — Chasqueo levemente con la lengua, frunciendo su ceño al sentir su rostro levemente ardiendo y cerró sus ojos. — ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Es una mujer, por lo general son así con todos. — Sintió una molestia en el estómago. — Sí, así es Emily, carismática y cursi, no debería sentirme especial.

Dio un brinco para quedar boca abajo y descansar. Suspiró profundo y lento, dedicándose a pensar en la dueña de aquellos ojos tan azules como un par de zafiros, que reflejaban un brillo tan precioso que le hacían sentir que en ellos encontraría la solución a su soledad.


End file.
